Please forgive me, my love
by Nina149
Summary: This is a take on what might have happened if Danielle didn't forgive Henry in Le Pieu's courtyard. Will she eventually forgive him? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Ever After. This is purely for personal reading.

**Chapter 1**

**Le Pieu's courtyard.**

Henry galloped into Le Pieu's courtyard with his Royal guards.

"Oh, please, Danielle, please forgive me", he said to himself. Oh God, I hope Le Pieu hasn't hurt you.

Danielle had freed herself from Le Pieu. She was extremely proud of herself. Her father had taught her to handle a sword quite well.

She walked into the courtyard with a smile on her face and then she saw him! It was the Prince, it was Henry. She tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. The whole incident at the Masque came flooding back to her. How Henry had hurt her, how he chose to believe Rodmilla instead of her. "How could he have done that", she thought. He was supposed to love me!!

"Hello", Henry said, very nervously. She looked at him with a tear streaked face and said hello. She couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard she tried. They were flooding her face.

Danielle still loved him with all her heart. She never stopped loving him but she couldn't trust him anymore. Not after he hurt her so badly.

"What are you doing here"?, she asked.

"I came to rescue you", he told her very nervously. He knew how much he hurt her and was praying that she would forgive him.

"Rescue me? a commoner", she said with anger in her voice.

"Why?, Your Highness, Why, did you hurt me so? I gave you my love. I still love you, but I will never trust you again. Did you even listen to me when I came to tell you the truth? I tried twice to tell you who I am", she told him, tears streaming down her face.

"I tried at Amboise, but I just couldn't do it there because you were pouring your heart out to me and I lost my nerve. I wanted to tell you everything but I couldn't. I wanted to hold on to our love for a little while longer", she told him through her tears.

"Then at the Masque I knew that I must tell you everything, but you wouldn't let me Your Highness", she stressed. "You wouldn't let me. Do you remember"? She asked him.

"Yes", he said quietly, holding his head down, knowing that he was wrong.

"You wouldn't hear it; you refused to let me speak, no matter how hard I tried to tell you that there was something I had to say. Instead you listened to the Baroness, a person who you do not know very well, nor care for. You chose to listen to her instead of me? You chose to listen to her instead of the woman that you proclaimed to love", Danielle exclaimed.

"If you would have listened to me, you would have found out that the Baroness is my stepmother and she made me a servant in my own home for the past 10 years", she says with anger.

"You would have also known that the day I came to Amboise and cried out in pain when we kissed was because the Baroness whipped me for coming home late the night before and not because you thought I was engaged", she sobbed.

Henry is shocked and crushed to learn about her life.

"If you would have let me speak the night of the masque, you would also have found out that the Baroness locked me in a cellar and Leonardo had to come and unlock the door", she angrily tells him.

"If you would have listened, you would have found out that the only reason I dressed as a courtier that day in the courtyard was to free a servant who the Baroness sold and was going to be shipped to the Americas. A very dear servant of my father's who was like a second father to me", she yells.

"If only you would have listened to me Your Highness, you would have heard everything from me", she cries.

"No, sire, no you chose to listen to her instead of the one you supposedly love", she said with anger.

"Please call me Henry", he said to her, hoping that she would forgive him. "Danielle please, please…I love you. I am so sorry. I beg of you, please forgive me, he pleaded with her. I was a fool, an idiot. I was out of line. I never ever meant to hurt you, my stupid pride and stubbornness got in the way", he pleaded.

"I cannot call you Henry. I don't want to be too familiar with you. After all, you told me, and I quote, "Do not address me so informal Madame, I am a Prince of France, and you….are just like them"!!, she stressed with anger and sadness. "Do you remember when you said that Your Highness", she asked him?

"Yes", he quietly said, with a heartbroken look in his eyes. Danielle saw this and she felt no remorse. "Good, let him feel that way….let him feel the way I felt the night of the Masque", she thought to herself.

"Your Highness, I do love you, I will always love you because I just cannot turn my feelings on and off. I hope that, in time, I will be able to forget you and move on with my life", she coldly told him.

Henry gets down on his knees and says, "Danielle, please, I ask of you again, please forgive me. Let me make it up to you", he begged, tears started streaming down his face.

The tears were flowing freely down her face. "No Your Highness", she said through her tears. "No I cannot trust you. You broke my heart. I may have hurt your pride, but you shattered my heart into a million pieces and I do not believe that it can be mended", she sobbed.

With that, Danielle began to run away.

"Danielle, Wait"! Henry screamed, "Please wait"!!

Danielle wouldn't listen and ran way from the castle and from Henry into the woods.

She knew those woods extremely well. She knew them better than any of the Royal guards and would be able to get away from Henry, if he followed her. She had to get away from him, he hurt her so badly.

Henry collapsed on the cold dirt floor and started to cry. Wracking sobs shook his whole body. "I have lost her", he thought. The one woman who I have loved, the only woman who I have ever fell in love with in my life is now gone. He didn't want to live anymore.

Laurent watched all of this with sadness. He knew how much Henry loved Danielle. He also thought that Henry handled the whole situation badly the night of the Masque. He should have given Danielle a chance to explain herself.

"Henry has always been impulsive and immature", Laurent thought. He only hoped that the lovely Danielle would forgive the prince in time. He didn't want to be around Henry, if she didn't.

"Henry", Laurent said. "It's time to go home. You have to try and get on with your life". "Give her a few days, hopefully she will forgive you", he told the Prince.

Henry looked up with swollen eyes and said, "Laurent, she is my life and now she is gone".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ever After. This is purely for personal reading.

**Chapter 2**

**The woods, the gypsy camp and the Royal Palace**

Danielle ran as fast as she could. Sobbing and running into the woods. She had to get away from him. She couldn't stay there another minute; it was just too painful for her.

Danielle knew that she wasn't going to return to the Manor. She would never go back there as long as Rodmilla and Marguerite were there. They ruined her life, with a little bit of help from Henry, she thought. Ohhh Henry, how could you have done all that to me, I love you so much, she was thinking.

Danielle remembered what Vigdor, the leader of the Gypsies had told her that night when she was with Henry, that if she ever needed any help, she should come to him. That's it that is where I am going. I am going to live with the gypsies, she thought. At least they will treat me with respect and I will never have to be a servant again.

She found her way to where the cave was and then in a clearing saw a little cottage. She walked up to it and thought that it was lovely. There was smoke coming out of the chimney so she knew someone was home. Hoping this was Vigdor's cottage, she gently knocked on the door.

The door opened and a woman appeared. Danielle thought that this woman might be his wife. "Hello, my name is Danielle De Barbarac and I was wondering if Vigdor lives here"?, she asked.

"Yes, he does", she told her, recognizing her from the Masque. "Come in child and why are you crying"? The woman asked her.

Vidgor saw Danielle and asked her what happened.

"Ohhh Vigdor, my life is in a shambles", Danielle told him sobbing.

He motioned for her to sit down and offered her some watered wine. She gladly accepted it.

"Now Danielle, please tell me what happened because otherwise we won't be able to help you. By the way, this is my wife Magda", he happily told her.

Danielle smiled and said, "I'm pleased to meet you". "Likewise", Magda told her.

Danielle told them her life story and then what just happened at Le Pieu's courtyard.

The couple's hearts went out to Danielle for the way she was treated by her stepmother.

"Prince Henry loves you very very much Danielle", Vidgor told her. "Won't you even reconsider forgiving him"?, he asked her.

"I know he loves me, but look how he treated me at the Masque", she sadly told him.

"He came to apologize to you Danielle, you told me he begged your forgiveness", Vigdor stated.

"Yes he did, but I'm afraid, afraid that he may break my heart again", she said.

"Child, from what you told me, it sounds like you just broke his heart", Magda reminded her.

"Danielle, why don't you stay with us for a couple of days so you can have time to think", Vigdor said to her.

"Ohh can I"? She said with a smile.

"Yes, of course, you can", Magda told her. "We would be very happy to have you with us".

"Thank you both so much", she said as she hugged them.

The only reason Henry made it back to the castle in one piece was because his horse knew the way and it was following Laurent's horse. Henry was barely able to see straight. When he arrived back at the castle courtyard, he jumped off his horse, ran up to his bedroom, locked the door and threw himself on his bed and cried his eyes out.

For two days he stayed in his bedchamber, accepting no food and no company and only drinking a little when absolutely necessary. He barely slept; it was like he was in a trance.

His parents and Laurent tried talking to him but when they knocked he told them to go away. He refused to see anyone.

Marie spoke with Laurent about what to do. He had told the King and Queen what transpired two days before at Le Pieu's courtyard. "Laurent, we must find a way to speak with Danielle. She is what Henry wants and needs", the Queen told him. "Yes, I know Your Majesty but I don't think Danielle will forgive him, she was hurting so much", Laurent said.

"We must try Laurent", she pleaded, hating the thought of how her son was.

"I don't think she went back to her home since the Baroness sold her, but I do have an idea where she might be", Laurent said. "The night that Henry stayed out all night, they were with the gypsies", Laurent told the Queen. "I think she might be there", he said.

"Well then you must go and find her and tell her what Henry is doing to himself", she told him.

"Yes, Your Highness, I will go at once. Maybe there is some hope left", he said.

Laurent saddled up his horse and with two Palace guards, he rode over to the gypsy camp to find Danielle. He was praying that she would agree to see Henry once he told her what has become of him.

Danielle was playing with the gypsy children when Laurent rode up. As soon as she saw him, she knew something was wrong with Henry. "Oh God, what has happened"?, she thought.

"Is Henry alright"?, she nervously asked him. "No Danielle, he is not alright, he is heartbroken and he has locked himself in his bedchamber for the last two days. He won't eat, he won't see anyone, he is self destructing", he told her anxiously.

"Danielle, Henry loves you. He made a very stupid mistake, a mistake that he will never forgive himself for, but please won't you forgive him"?, Laurent pleaded. "You are the only one who can bring him back to reality".

Danielle's heart was breaking at the thought of Henry shutting himself off from the world because of his love for her. She started to cry. "Ohh Laurent, I love him so much. I have not thought of anything except him these last two days", she sobbed.

"Danielle, please at least see him", Laurent asked her.

"Alright Laurent, tell Henry that he can come calling upon me tomorrow afternoon. Tell him that I love him more than anything, but also tell him that he must win back my trust", she told him.

"Danielle, Henry is going to be thrilled and don't worry, he will win back your trust, if I have to knock it into him myself", Laurent laughed.

Laurent galloped as fast as he could back to the castle to tell Henry and the King and Queen the wonderful news.

He told their majesties first. "Your Majesties", he said, "I spoke with Danielle and she has agreed to see Henry", he happily told them.

"That is wonderful, absolutely wonderful", Marie said. "Thank you Laurent, thank you so much", Francis said to him with tears in his eyes. That was the first time that Laurent has ever seen the King cry.

Laurent ran up to Henry's bedchamber and started banging on the door. "Henry, open up this door, I have the most wonderful news!! I spoke with Danielle and she has agreed to see you. She told me that she loves you very much and that you can call upon her tomorrow", Laurent shouted.

Henry jumped off his bed and quickly opened the door. "She has agreed to see me and she still wants me"?, he excitedly asked Laurent.

"Yes, but look at you, you are a sight and you stink to high heaven. Clean yourself up man or she won't come within 10 feet of you", he yelled at him.

"Yes, yes, of course I will", Henry happily said.

"Laurent, tell me exactly what she said to you", Henry begged.

"She said that she loves you more than anything and that she hasn't thought about anything except for you these past couple of days. She wants you to call upon her tomorrow afternoon. She also said that you must win back her trust", Laurent told him.

"Ohhh yes, absolutely, I will win her over, she will see. I am going to court her the way a Princess should be courted", Henry beamed.

"Henry do not say or do anything stupid. Think before you speak. That is how you got yourself into this whole mess in the first place", Laurent reminded him.

"Don't worry Laurent, I will be on my best behavior", he grinned. "You know I am famished, please have the cook send something up for me to eat", he told him.

"At once, Your Highness", Laurent said smiling.

Henry called for a servant to have him bring out the tub because he wanted a nice hot bath. He was going to take a very long leisurely bath and a shave so he could meet his love. He would also take another bath in the morning.

Henry played around in the tub like a little boy. He was so happy. When he thought of Danielle's beautiful face in his mind he smiled. Oh, how I love her, he thought. Now don't ruin it, you stupid fool, he said to himself.

After he had his bath, he had something to eat and then went down to speak with his parents. They were very relieved to see him his old self and happy again. They too, reminded him to watch what he says.

Henry woke up early this morning. Today he was going to call upon his love, his Danielle. He picked out his best doublet. He wanted to look his best for Danielle. The doublet was made of silver threads. He wore black breeches and black boots. He made sure to have another bath first.

He dressed and was satisfied with the way he looked. He had the castle gardener pick him a bunch of red roses that he would give to Danielle.

Henry bolted out of his bedchamber, ran down the stairs and out to the stables. The stable boy had his horse ready for him. He put the roses in his saddle bag and leaped on his horse and galloped over to the gypsy camp.

He rode to Vigdor and Magda's house. Vigdor came out and told him that Danielle is down by the river taking a walk.

Henry walked down to find her. When he saw her his heart stopped. He thought she looked so beautiful, her hair cascading down her back and shoulders. She was wearing a gypsy outfit.

Danielle turned around and saw him and her heart also stopped. He looks so handsome, she thought. Ohhh how I love him, she said to herself.

"Hello Danielle", he said to her nervously but with a smile. "Hello Henry", she answered. She said my name, he thought, at least that is a good start. He wanted to run up to her and take her in his arms but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

"I came to call upon you, My Lady", he told her. "Yes, I can see that", she grinned.

"Ohhh here, these are for you", he said, as he handed her the roses.

"They are beautiful, thank you Henry. I will have Magda put them in some water for me", she said to him.

"How have you been"?, he asked her. "Not very well, My Lord, I find that I have missed you so", she shyly told him. "I have missed you too my darling", he lovingly said. "I would like to court you, will you escort me to a wonderful Inn by the market square"?, he asked her. "I would like that Henry", she said with a glimmer in her eyes.

They walked back to Vigdor and Magda's house. Danielle gave Magda the flowers to put in a vase and Vigdor told Henry, "Your Highness, be good to her". "She is my life; I will not make the same mistake twice. Of that you can be sure", Henry answered.

Henry helped her up on the horse. He was melting just to have his hands around her waist. He climbed up on and she wrapped her hands lightly around his waist. The two of them were melting.

They rode to the market square and stopped at a little Inn to have some supper. Henry gently helped her down off the horse, while the two of them looked into each others eyes. The heat was unbearable between the two of them. Danielle wanted to kiss him so badly but she held off.

They walked into the Inn and the Innkeeper greeted them at the door. "Good afternoon Your Highness, M'Lady", he said as he bowed. "Would you like a private table", he asked?

"Yes, that would be fine, thank you", the Prince told him.

The Innkeeper led them to a table at the back of the Inn. Henry helped Danielle into her chair.

"Bring us your finest wine, Henry told the innkeeper, and your best food".

"At once, Your Highness", the Innkeeper said.

The Innkeeper quickly brought a decanter of wine and two crystal goblets. He poured the first glass and handed it to Danielle and then poured the other one for Henry.

"Your food will be out shortly", he told them.

Henry smiled his thanks.

Henry lifts his glass and says to Danielle, "to new beginnings". "I certainly hope so M'lord", she says.

Henry gazes into her eyes lovingly and smiles. "I love you Danielle", he timidly tells her. "Ohhh Henry, I love you so. I was very worried about you when Laurent told me that you locked yourself in your bedchamber and wouldn't eat or see anyone for two days", she said with concern.

"I cannot live without you my love", Henry tells her. "You have consumed me. You have become my life".

At that moment the Innkeeper brought their food. "Everything looks wonderful", Danielle says as the Innkeeper serves her.

They finished everything, Henry paid the Innkeeper and they left.

"Where would you like to go now"?, my love, he asks her. "It's getting late Henry and I'm tired, I would like to go back to Vigdor and Magda's house", she tells him. Henry looks a bit disappointed.

They ride back to the gypsy camp in silence. Danielle holds Henry tightly and leans in against his back. "I love the way you feel Henry", she whispers to him. "And I love the way you feel against me", he tells her.

They arrive back at Vigdor and Magda's house a little while later. Henry helps Danielle off the horse. They are looking into each other's eyes and smiling.

"May I call upon you again tomorrow Danielle"?, he asks her. "Yes, I would like that very much Henry", she tells him.

"May I kiss you goodnight my love", he asks? "I have been wondering when you would get around to that, m'lord", she grins.

Henry leans down and gently places his lips on hers. She wraps her arms around his neck and he pulls her close to him. They kiss passionately, both of them being swept away in each other.

Danielle gently breaks the kiss and says, "goodnight my love, until tomorrow", she tells him.

Henry looks at her adoringly and says, "I shall look forward to it my love". Goodnight.

Danielle turns around and walks into the cottage happily and Henry mounts his horse dreaming of tomorrow.


	3. Note

I have written a third chapter but unfortunately my computer's power supply died so I have to wait for a serviceman to come next week. I am writing this on my son's laptop.

As soon as I get my computer fixed, I will upload the next chapter.

I hope you all like the story so far.

Thanks to all who have read it and reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Ever After. This is purely for personal reading

**Chapter 3**

**The gypsy camp, The Palace**

Henry rode back to the palace as fast as he could. He was so happy that Danielle had forgiven him and that they could start a life together. He wanted to tell his parents and Laurent the wonderful news. He knew that he was going to propose to her tomorrow. He was already planning out in his mind how he would do it. He was thinking of bringing her slipper with him. He kept it because the night of the Masque he thought that was the only thing that he would have to remember her by.

Henry galloped into the stables and dismounted his horse, handed the reins to a stable boy and ran up to find his parents and Laurent. He had a feeling that they might be in the throne room. He was right.

"Mother, Father, Laurent, I saw Danielle and she has forgiven me!!"!, he shouted. "Henry that is wonderful", the Queen said happily. "Splendid, absolutely splendid", the King said. "You didn't say anything foolish did you Henry"?, asked Laurent. "No I did not, I was the perfect gentleman", he grinned.

"Mother, Father, I must tell you about Danielle's life with the Baroness. She is not her servant, or shouldn't have been. The Baroness is Danielle's stepmother", Henry solemnly told them.

"Yes, we know all of it Henry, Laurent has informed us, The King said to him. They will be punished today, the king said. We were originally going to ship Rodmilla and Marguerite to the Americas, but Laurent informed us that Jacqueline told you who Danielle was sold to and that she also was not mean to her and that she tended to Danielle's wounds after her stepmother had whipped her, the king said. We have decided to make Rodmilla and Marguerite servants in the castle laundry. Give them a dose of their own medicine", the King chuckled.

"Ohhh that poor poor child, what she has gone through these past 10 years, the Queen said with sadness. To be made into a servant and sold by her own stepmother, how horrible, she shuddered at the thought. Nobody should have to suffer like that", she added.

"Well now they will be punished!", the King shouted. "Francis sit down before you have a stroke", the Queen told him.

"Henry, when will you see Danielle again?", his mother asked him.

"Tomorrow", he happily told her. "I am going to propose. I have made my choice. I do not want to live without her. I cannot live without her, you saw what it did to me", he told them. "I hope she accepts," he said nervously.

"We can see how much she makes you happy Henry, Marie told him. Be good to her and cherish the love that you share. True love among the nobility is virtually unheard of. You are very lucky Henry", she reminded him.

"Yes, mother I know", he said.

"I will now bid you all goodnight. I have a gift for Danielle that I want to prepare"; Henry told them with a smile.

With that he left the room, taking the stairs two at a time.

Henry was going to present Danielle with his copy of Utopia. He knew that Marguerite had burned her copy. What wretched and horrible women Marguerite and Rodmilla are, he thought.

When he arrived in his bedchamber he went over to his desk and took out Utopia. He fumbled through the pages until he found the part that she quoted the day he met her for the first time. I think I fell in love with you that day Danielle, he said to himself with a smile. He placed a bookmark in it. Henry wrapped the book in parchment and then proceeded to write her a note. He also took out Danielle's slipper that she wore to the Masque. He was caressing it and looking at it imagining how he will propose to her tomorrow and remembering how beautiful she looked the night of the Masque. Then a look of sadness touched his face when he remembered how he treated her that night. Ohh please God, please let her accept, he thought to himself. After he wrote the note, he read it over and was satisfied with his words.

That night both Henry and Danielle dreamt of each other and slept very peacefully.

**The Next Day**

Henry woke up early again. He was too excited to sleep. Today was the day he was going to propose to his beloved. He looked out the window and saw that it was a beautiful sunny day. A perfect day for a proposal, he chuckled. After Henry bathed and dressed he ordered breakfast to be brought up to his chamber. He didn't want to eat with his parents today. He wasn't in the mood for small talk and just wanted to have quiet thoughts of Danielle.

Danielle was having breakfast with Vigdor and Magda. "You look very happy child", Magda stated. "Ohh I am very happy Magda. I do believe that Henry realized the amount of hurt that he caused me and he is truly sorry", she told her. "He is a very proud and stubborn man, Magda said. Of course, that is still no excuse for what he did."

"Come child, if you want to be ready in time, you must bathe and dress", Magda told her. Vigdor left the cottage to give Danielle privacy. Magda had lent her some clothing until Danielle could get new things. The gypsy woman brushed Danielle's long thick locks. "There now, take a look at yourself; you look perfect", Magda said.

"Where do you think Prince Henry will take you today?", Magda asked her. "I don't know, but I'm so excited, she told her. Wherever he takes me will be wonderful because we will be together", Danielle smiled.

Henry finished his breakfast and ran out of his bedchamber and out to the stables. He checked his note once more and then mounted his horse and rode away with a very big smile upon his face.

When he arrived at the cottage he knocked on the door and Danielle answered. "Good morning M'lord", she said with a big smile. "Hello my love, he said as he looked lovingly at her. You look beautiful Danielle", he gently told her. She blushed and said, thank you.

He held out his hand for her. "Come my love, come with me", he told her, not able to keep his eyes off of her.

He gently helped her onto his horse, both of them feeling the heat of the moment. After he climbed on, they rode away. Danielle wrapped her arms around Henry's waist and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I thought of you all last night Henry", she whispered. "As did I, my love, as did I", he lovingly told her.

Danielle recognized the scenery around them. "Are we going to Amboise Henry"?, she asked him. "Yes, my love we are", he told her. "The last time I took you there you ran from me but today I hope you will stay", he said. "I will not run from you ever again Henry, I promise", she told him, as she laid her head on his back. "Ohhh you don't know how much I wanted to hear that my darling", he gently tells her.

They arrive at Amboise and he helps her off the horse. The heat of the moment was unbearable for Henry. "I'm sorry my love, but I must kiss you now", he told her with intense eyes. He puts his arms around her as their lips met, gently at first, then with more passion as he pulled her towards him. She opened her mouth to receive his tongue. This is where I want to be for the rest of my life. This is where I need to be, Danielle thought to herself. Henry was having the same thoughts.

They kissed for a long while until Henry gently broke away and said I have a gift for you my love. "A gift for me!!", she joyfully said. "Yes for you", he grinned.

He reached into his saddle bag and pulled out a small package. Danielle couldn't imagine what it was.

She saw that there was a note and opened it up. It read:

_**My dearest Danielle,** _

_**You are the love of my life and you will always be. I am so sorry for what I put you through. I will never ever hurt you again. You are my life and I don't want to ever live without you.** _

_**Please accept this gift as a token of my undying love for you. I want to shower you with many gifts and my love forever. ** _

_**I love you my beautiful Danielle. ** _

_**I am yours forever,** _

_**Henry** _

While Danielle was reading the note Henry quickly took out the slipper from the saddle bag and put it in the back of his breeches.

"Ohhh Henry, the note is beautiful", she said through happy tears. She then opened the package and saw that it was Utopia. She looked at him with so much love in her eyes. "It's Utopia", she happily said. "I know that it cannot replace the one your father gave you but I am the second man in your life who loves you deeply", he told her. She noticed that there was a bookmark and opened up to the page. She scanned the words and saw that he had placed the bookmark on the page that she quoted the day in the courtyard.

"Ohhh Henry, I love you so much", she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted kisses all over his face. "You are wonderful", she said. "I only want to make you happy, my love", he told her.

"Come let us walk", he said as he took her hand in his. He led her over to an area with low tree stumps. "Sit down Danielle I would like to talk to you", he said while looking into her eyes.

Danielle sat down on a tree stump and looked up at Henry smiling.

Henry reached around and took out her slipper. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me find the owner of this rather remarkable shoe", he said smiling.

"Where did you find that"?, she asked in shock at the sight of her shoe. He didn't answer her question directly but said, "She is my match in every way, please tell me that I haven't lost her", he said as he looked into her eyes.

"It belongs to a peasant, who only pretended to be a courtier to save a man's life, she said to him. When I went to save Maurice I never thought I would even see you, let alone talk to you Henry. My intention wasn't to deceive you at all. We met by chance down at the river and the only thing that I am guilty of is falling in love with you. I never wanted your crown or your money. I only wanted you and I still only want you for who you are, not for what you are", she reminded him.

"Yes, I know. I have always known. It's just that my stupid foolish pride and stubbornness got in the way, he sighed. I'm so glad that Leonardo knocked some sense into my stupid head. He told me that a life without love is no life at all. He is a very wise old man. I was all set to marry the Spanish princess because of my stubborn pride and my stupidity. She was crying as she was walking down the aisle. She never stopped crying. She didn't want to marry me as much as I didn't want to marry her. The man she loved was crying in the audience. I'm grateful to her because she made me realize what I had done. I couldn't go through with the wedding. I knew that it would be the second most terrible mistake that I would make in my life. I ran out the side door of the church and that is when I saw your servant Maurice. He told me that you were sold and Jacqueline had come out of the church with Laurent and told me that Rodmilla had sold you to Le Pieu", he said with anger.

Henry then got down on one knee and said, "I kneel before you, not as a Prince, but as a man in love, but I would feel like a king, if you, Danielle De Barbarac would be my wife". He slipped the slipper on her foot and of course it fit perfectly.

Danielle was crying happy tears and threw herself into Henry's arms and said, "Yes Henry, yes, yes, Ohhh yes". They kiss and he twirls her around, both of them laughing and giggling.

He gently puts her down and says, "Danielle, I promise that I will make it up to you for the rest of your life. You will never want for anything, I can guarantee you that".

"All I want and need is you Henry, which is all I ever wanted", she tells him, as she takes his face into her hands and kisses him, rubbing her lips against his. She then lays her head against his chest and they cling to one another.

All of a sudden Danielle shouts, "Henry! What of my manor and of the Baroness and Marguerite"?

"My parents are planning on arresting the two of them today for not only lying to my mother, but for also how they made you a servant in your own home, he tells her. They were originally going to be shipped to the Americas but then Laurent informed my parents that Jacqueline tried to be kind to you and she also is the one who told me that you were sold to Le Pieu. My parents decided to leave Jacqueline alone and not to ship Rodmilla and Marguerite to the Americas, but to make them servants in the castle laundry. We want them to know how it feels to be made into a servant", he said.

"That seems fair. Even though they treated me horribly, I'm glad they aren't going to be shipped to the Americas, she told him. That would me much worse than a life of servitude."

"You are so sweet Danielle; you always see the good in everyone and everything. That is another reason why I love you so much", he gently tells her as he is running his fingers through her hair.

"I see life for all of its possibilities", she giggled. "Yes, you do sweetheart", he grinned.

They stayed at Amboise a little while longer. Talking, walking around, and holding each other. This was their special place and they planned on returning to it a lot.

They rode back to Vigdor and Magda's house to tell them of their plans. "We are so happy for the both of you", Magda said. "Cherish what you both have and be happy, that is what we want for you", Magda smiled.

"Thank you both so much", Danielle said as she hugged them.

"If the two of you ever need anything, you can always count on us", Vigdor said.

"Thank you, Vigdor, Magda, I really appreciate it", Henry said as he shook Vidgor's hand.

A little while later they arrived back at the castle. They walked hand and hand into the throne room. The King was going over some maps and a chart with his advisors and the Queen was sitting talking to a few noblewomen.

When the King saw them he said to the other people in the room, you may leave us. They bowed and curtsied and left.

"Mother, Father, Henry said happily, I have brought Danielle back with me. We are to be married, he beamed."

Danielle smiled, curtsied and said, "Your Majesties."

"What is this with all the formalities Danielle, the King laughed. We are your future in laws; please call us Father and Mother."

"Ohh I would like that very much Father, thank you", she said happily.

"Come here child, let me take a look at you", the Queen said to Danielle.

"So you are the woman who stole my son's heart, she said as she hugged her. I'm glad everything worked out for the both of you. Unfortunately my son can be very stubborn at times; she looked over to Henry and laughed. I am glad he saw the error of his ways."

"I think I can be a bit stubborn as well Mother, Danielle said. It broke my heart to know that Henry locked himself away for two days because of me. I couldn't bear that."

"Well everything has worked out splendidly now so let's concentrate on your wedding, the Queen told her. We will start making plans tomorrow."

"Would it be alright if we send over a messenger to my Manor and tell my friends, Paulette, Louise, Maurice and Gustave"? she asked the Queen.

"Yes, of course, I will have a messenger sent over at once and I will also have a bedchamber prepared for you," the Queen answered.

"Thank you", Danielle said happily.

Henry then took Danielle's hand in his and said, "Come my love, I want to show you around the palace gardens."

They left the throne room and Henry led Danielle out into the gardens.

"Ohh they are so beautiful", she said to him. "I'm glad you like them my love", he told her.

They walked through the gardens until they came to a stone bench and sat down.

"Do you know what I was thinking, my love", he said to her. "Tell me", she said as she looked dreamily into his eyes.

"Well I know it sounds cruel but I would like to have Rodmilla and Marguerite attend our wedding. They will sit in the back with their mouths gagged so they cannot speak and they will be chained to a chair", he told her with a devious laugh. "That will be pure torture for them", he said wickedly

"I…I don't know Henry, that sounds so cruel to do that", she said.

"Yes, I know but look how they treated you for the past 10 years. They should consider themselves lucky that they aren't going to be shipped to the Americas", he told her.

"Let's ask your parents what they think and if they agree to it, so will I", she said.

He gathered her into his arms and said, "You truly do not have a bad bone in your body. How did I get so lucky to find a woman like you? Someone must be looking out for me from the heavens above."

She looks into his eyes and they kiss passionately. Their kiss consumes them as they are lost in the world of each other.

"Ahhh what a perfect place to make love", he tells her with a chuckle. "Yes, my love, with all the courtiers and your parents walking around", she laughs.

"I know, I know, he tells her with a smile. It was just a thought, he grins. But I do know where I want to make love to when we are married my darling."

"And where might that be, M'Lord"?, she murmurs into his ear.

"At Amboise, he tells her. That is our secret place and I want to love you there under the stars."

"Ohhh Henry, you are so romantic", she sighs. "Only with you my darling, only with you, he lovingly tells her. You are the first woman who I ever had feelings for and fell in love with. Leonardo was right, you are my match in every way", he says as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"We should be getting back Henry, it's getting late and your parents will wonder where we have gone", she tells him.

"I don't want to go back yet, I don't want to have to share you with anyone right now. I want you all to myself", he says as he pulls her close to him.

"We will have plenty of time to be alone Henry. Your mother wants to start planning our wedding and the sooner we make the arrangements and are married, the sooner we can make love", she tells him with a grin and a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, if you put it that way", he laughs.

They walk back into the palace and the king and queen are waiting for them.

"Ahh good, there you are Henry, Danielle, the King says. Rodmilla and her daughters are being brought to the palace in two hours for their trial and Henry you must change into your Royal regalia."

"Danielle one of the housekeepers has prepared a bedchamber for you where you can freshen up and change clothes", the Queen says.

"Mother, is Danielle's bedchamber close to mine. I want her to be near me", he grins.

"Yes, Henry, she is right across the corridor from you", Marie smiles.

They both go up to their bedchambers. Henry changes into his Royal regalia while Danielle has a bath and changes into a beautiful gown.

An hour later they meet outside of the throne room. Henry kisses her and tells her how beautiful she looks. "Henry, this is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen", she tells him. "Danielle, my love, I want you to get used to it, there will be many more beautiful dresses for you", he happily tells her.

"It is going to be a little bit difficult to get used to this Royal treatment", she says.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will help you", he says and winks.

The trial of Rodmilla and Marguerite went off with little problems. The sight of Danielle in Royal attire made their stomachs churn. They were both shocked that Danielle was there. Henry made it a point to tell them that Danielle was his betrothed. Rodmilla and Marguerite were fuming as the guards led them off to the castle laundry.

**Two weeks later- Danielle and Henry's wedding day**

Henry and Danielle had a beautiful wedding ceremony at the Cathedral of Saint Sacerdo. As planned, Rodmilla and Marguerite were in attendance. They were gagged and chained to a wooden bench in the back of the church. Henry and Danielle lovingly said their vows before God, friends and family. Not only were the highest nobles there but also Danielle's friends; Gustav, Paulette, Louise and Maurice. Jacqueline came with Laurent.

Danielle looked absolutely beautiful in a gown that was specially made for her. It was made of white Alençon lace brought in from Paris. The gown was studded with little tiny pearls and crystals. Her veil was attached to a spectacular diamond tiara that Henry gave her as one of her wedding presents.

Henry looked dashing in his silver doublet, black breeches and black boots. They made a stunning couple.

They were so happy, they were floating on a cloud as they walked down the aisle to the back of the church waiting for their guests to congratulate them. Danielle saw Rodmilla and Marguerite but walked right past them. She could not bear the sight of them as they sat there with daggers in their eyes, so she continued on into the church vestibule. Henry, on the other hand, wanted to hurt them even more than they already were.

As he walked up to them and stopped, he looked them straight in the eyes, and said in a low voice devoid of any emotion, "Peasants". If looks could kill, Henry would have been dead. He continued on to be with his bride.

"Why did you stop to talk to them"?, Danielle asked him. "Because I wanted to hurt them for hurting you my Princess", he said to her. "Henry, two wrongs don't make a right", she scolded. "I know, I know Danielle, and if it were anyone else, I wouldn't have said anything but they hurt you for so many years, and nobody is going to hurt you anymore", he lovingly told her. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her lovingly. "I love you my beautiful wife", he whispered in her ear. "And I love you my handsome husband", she whispered back.

Their guests congratulated them and everyone was invited back to a reception at the palace, everyone except Rodmilla and Marguerite of course. They were put into a caged wagon and brought back to the palace laundry.

Henry and Danielle rode back to the palace in the Royal coach pulled by four white horses. Henry had a very difficult time from keeping his hands off of Danielle. "Not now Henry, it's not proper", she scolded him. "I know my darling but please don't deprive me of your wonderful mouth. You know how much it hypnotizes me", he told her with a grin. "Ohhh how I love you", she told him as she wrapped her arms around him and planted kisses all over his face.

Henry and Danielle finally found the happiness that they both deserved.


End file.
